Salvation
by SagaGeminiSaint
Summary: Alone finishes his last painting on Lost Canvas  Alone x Kagaho


Alone is alone in his room. He is painting something. Painted people around him laugh happilly but he feels sad and lonely and then suddanly...

Alone: "Kagaho?" *asks although he knows that it is his old friend who is comming*

Kagaho: *kneels on his knee*

Alone: *smiles a little* "You are the only one who doesn't still receive his salvation... So you can act normally..."

Kagaho: *says and does nothing*

Alone: *still painting* "Maybe it is time for both of us..."

Silence. Alone feels little bit lonely again.

Alone: *colours something with dark blue and turns to his loyal spectre* "Do you still remember how we meet for the first time?"

Kagaho: "..."

Alone: *is surprised that his friend doesnt answer* "Kagaho?"

Kagaho: *thinks about something*

Alone: puts the brush he is holding on the table and comes closer. Looks deep in Kagaho's eyes. They seems to be blank*

Flashback

Kagaho walks down the street. His litle brother commited suicide not long time ago and he is angry at everyone and everything; mostly at himself. He crushes the nearest lamp. Then sees little boy hugging some puppy and being bullied by two or three bad guys. Kagaho rawrs, jumps in front of the little boy and is hitting by throwing stone.

Bad guys: *are punnished by Kagaho and run away* "Then take it back!" *shout and throw something away*

Kagaho: *turns to the little boy* Are you alright?

Boy: *his face is covered by blood* "Yeah..."

Knowing this Kagaho walks away. The boy runs after him but comes to standstill when Kagaho turns around.

Kagaho: *picks up something from the ground - it is a bottle with red liquide in it - and goes back to the blond-haired boy* "This is yours..." *takes boy's hand and places the bottle on it. Then tries to walk away but is stopped by boy standing behind him* "What?" *asks more roughly than he thinks he does*

Boy: *seems little bit scared* "You are bleeding." *a small smile runs pass his face when he teers a piece of his long black sleeve and wipes off crimson bloody strip from Kagaho's forehead*

Kagaho is confused. This little boy, looking at him with this big worried eyes and carefully wiping off blood from his face, reminds him his little brother in so many ways. He looks in blondie's eyes. He makes firmly his decision, choosing to stay by his side and protect him till the end of time.

End of Flashback

Kagaho: *closes his eyes, shakes his head and opens eyes again to see dark-haired Alone in front of him*

Alone: "You saved me so many times, Kagaho... *stands up and goes back to painting* "Now it is my turn to save you..."

After a while...

Alone: "Kagaho?"

Kagaho: *rises his head*

Alone: "What do you think about the colour I chose for your eyes?"

Kagaho: "Sorry, I dont understand the differences between colours..."

Alone: *smiles sadly*

Both: "..."

Silence again. But this time more deeper and depresive than before. They both are tired of everything.

Alone: *sits in front of Kagaho and leans his back against Kagaho's chest* "Kagaho?"

Kagaho: "Yes?"

Alone: "I killed all this people... Am I a sinner?"

Kagaho: *looks surprised* "Of course not. All that you want is to bring salvation. If that is a sin, then I will gladly bear it for You..."

Alone: *little bit happier smile appears on his face* "This painting..." *stands up* "It is almost finnished." *picks up one of his brushes with greyish-purple colour on it and turns to Kagaho* "Are you ready?"

Kagaho: *stands up and tenderly hugs Alone from behind* "I'm allways ready, My Lord..."

Alone: *cries when colours Kagaho's eyes*

Pure red blood started to flow from Kagaho's mouth and his breath stopped. But even there was no life force in Kagaho's body, he still has his arms wrapped around his dear lord Alone. The black-haired one leans his head and closes his eyes for a single moment. Crimson tears trickles on his cheeks and on Kagaho's hands. It's almost over. Now, there is only one think to do. Alone picks up a brush with heavenly blue on it and colours his eyes. Both of them fall on the ground. A brush is dropped from the small, pale hand, while he looks up his at last painting.  
It's over now. Alone and Kagaho finally recieved their salvation. They are lying calmly on the ground and their blood mixes together.


End file.
